In A 100 Years
by PersianFreak
Summary: One-shot. Companion To 'Life Goes On' and 'Surprise'; set after the latter. Sookie struggles with immortality; good thing she has Eric.


_**In A 100 Years... **_**by PersianFreak**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue.

Rating: M

A/N: One-shot. Companion to _Life Goes On_ and _Surprise_, set after the end of _Surprise. _

I just finished my Bill/Sookie story and decided that I miss Eric/Sookie, so here it is; companion one-shot, as promised before. Reviews are much appreciated.

******************************

I casually walked into Eric's office without knocking, stopping to close the door behind me and locking it before turning back to face my husband.

"Hello, darling," he called absentmindedly from behind the computer where he was finishing up some paperwork.

"Hey," I stood behind him, my arms snaking around his shoulders, my mouth nibbling on his ear. Eric groaned softly.

"How am I supposed to get any work done when you act this way, lover?"

"Hmmm," I grinned against his neck, "I think you've worked enough for one night, don't you agree?" With another groan Eric carefully spun his chair around to face me, allowing me to climb unto his chair with my skirt spread out around me, in essence straddling him, my shins against the soft leather of the office chair. I let my nose brush against his nose, breathing in his scent. I moaned softly at the feel of his body under mine, gripping his firm biceps in my hands as he gently pressed his lips against mine in a kiss that deepened. His hands slid down to encircle my waist as my hands wandered down to his pants and freed him, stroking his length. An idea having occurred to me, I slid off his lap until I was kneeling in front of his chair, taking him into my mouth before he realized exactly what I was doing. He cried out, his hands gripping the back of my head as I softly grazed his tip with my teeth, while my hands softly massaged his balls. Slowly licking a line down his length, I blew on it lightly, cooling the wetness and making him shiver and moan. I slowly pulled back, holding his gaze as I began pumping him with my hands, gradually speeding up until he was squirming in his seat.

"God, Sookie," he moaned as his climax neared. I took him into my mouth at the last second, swallowing every last bit of him as he watched. When I was done, I climbed back into his lap, pushing his hair back from his face, softly nuzzling his face. His mouth found mine and our tongues duelled for control as our movements grew more urgent. I rid him of his shirt, and he quickly did the same with my blouse, my bra following it not long after as he latched onto a nipple, sucking until they were both hard buds. I threw my head back, holding him tighter to me.

"Eric," I gasped, my vocabulary having been reduced to only his name, "Eric..." He silenced my mouth with his, but I broke the kiss to lift myself up on my knees, pausing as he ripped my thong off of me, and guiding him to my entrance, swiftly impaling myself on his length. He made a small noise, like a sudden sharp inhale, and began kissing my shoulder, my collarbone, my neck, his hands gripping my hips. I began tensing and relaxing my inner muscles, revelling in his moans as I did. His hands began guiding me around, grinding me against his hardness, each of us sending the other closer to climax. With a grunt he pulled me down harder on himself, pushing me over the golden edge screaming. His second climax came shortly after and we clung to each other silently.

"I could stay like this forever," I murmured against his neck as he stroked my hair, still inside of me.

"What, wrapped around me?" Eric teased lightly and I pinched him, making him jerk, though he laughed, too. "I know what you mean, love." he sighed, suddenly sombre. My fingers brushed through his hair and he smiled at me tenderly in a way that melted my heart. He carefully extracted himself from me, reaching down to the floor to gather my bra and blouse just in case somebody decided to barge in (wouldn't be the first time). He dressed me like I was his own personal doll and, having fixed up the situation with his pants, reached to put on his own shirt.

"No," I took the shirt from him, eliciting a cocked eyebrow and a questioning look, "Don't wear your shirt." He chuckled but obeyed.

"You are becoming quite the vixen, lover," Eric leered at me and I grinned, teasingly brushing my lips down the line of his jaw, "Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?" My head snapped back, his question catching me off-guard.

"How did you- of course!" I shook my head at my own ignorance; the blood-bond. Eric smiled and nodded. "It's nothing important."

"When did you start lying to me?" Eric's voice was gentle, his eyes sparkling with amusement. I chuckled sheepishly.

"It's the anniversary of Gran's death," Eric frowned; he had never met Gran. As a matter of fact, I had only met him a few times when she had been murdered by Arlene's boyfriend. "I'm older than she ever got to be." I added softly, biting my lip, my gaze trained away from his face.

"Darling," He murmured, cupping my face with his hand, "I am so sorry." I nodded and wiped the faint beginnings of tears forming at my eyes away.

"It's fine," I smiled, "I'm okay." He was looking at me like he knew I was full of it. I began to move to get off of him, but he stopped me by clasping my hand.

"No," His smile was smaller, sadder, and much more genuine than mine, "Stay, please?" I nodded and brought my body closer to his, letting him wrap his arms around me as I tucked my head under his chin.

"I love you," I sighed against his skin, still somewhat submerged in memories of Gran but needing reassurance from him.

"As I love you, darling," He murmured into my hair, "It's alright to cry, you know."

"You hate it when I cry," I smiled sadly.

"Yes, I do," He admitted, "But crying will make you feel better, or so Pam tells me." We both chuckled at that, "Besides, I would much rather have you cry in my arms than have you try and hide it from me," He continued to hold me, kissing my hair lightly as I finally let my tears spill, leaving red trails down my pale cheeks and smearing them on Eric's chest. I had lived a long time; obviously not as long as Eric had, but much longer than I had anticipated I would. My life was nothing like what I had wanted; what I had thought I wanted. I hadn't married the type of man I had imagined as a child; the kind of man my father had been. Instead, my husband was a thousand-year-old vampire who had managed to evoke hatred in me before I fell head over heels in love with him. I didn't have children of my own; I satisfied myself by taking care of my friends' descendants, and I would never die or grow old; arthritis or cancer, Alzheimer's or stroke would never happen to me or my beloved. I knew all this; I was long past regretting my immortality, but every now and then a certain date or a random flash of memory would bring me down. Eric hated seeing me this way so I had learned to downplay them, not because he wouldn't be sympathetic and helpful but rather because he felt helpless, something he was not accustomed to feeling.

"Feeling better?" He asked and I nodded, reaching for a napkin from the box on his desk and wiping my face and his chest, "Can I put my shirt on, now?"

"If you _have _to," I sighed dramatically and he grinned, leaning forward to kiss me.

"Can you two keep it in your pants for one night?" Pam's annoyed voice called from the other side of the door and we both grinned. I slid off of Eric's lap and went to open the door.

"Sorry, Pam," I smiled and she shot me a sour look.

"Or at least invite me every once in a while," She added, effectively wiping my smile off of my face.

"Over my undead body," I said firmly to Eric who was looking thoughtful.

"Fine," She pouted, "Now will you go and enthral the vermin? They're getting restless."

"You don't have to, lover," Eric smiled at my unhappiness.

"No, I'll do it," I grumbled in response, grabbing his hand and stomping towards the bar.

Nothing like throngs of adoring fans to take your mind off of your woes, I thought to myself, rolling my eyes.


End file.
